The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device supporting an overwrite operation, a method of operating the same, and a method of controlling the same.
As memory devices have been required to have high capacitance and low power consumption, research into next generation memory devices which are non-volatile without a need of refresh operations has been conducted. The next generation memory devices are required to have high integration of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), non-volatile properties of flash memory, and a high speed of static RAM (SRAM). As next generation memory devices that satisfy the above-described requirements, phase change RAM (PRAM), nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), etc. are mentioned.